


A Hold on Me

by kmary



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Graduation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmary/pseuds/kmary
Summary: Ransom and Holster are packing up their attic for graduation. In an emotional moment they share a hug, which in turn leads to something more.





	A Hold on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before. English is my second language but I hope I haven't made any big mistakes.

Ransom sets his box of books on the floor near the stairs and sits on it for a short breather. His tank clings to his body so he lifts up the hem and shakes some air inside. It hardly makes a difference. He takes it off completely and wipes his chest with it before tossing it into one of the many open boxes in the room.

There is still so much to pack. He and Holster were supposed to be finished days ago, but dividing up their shared belongings, so many that they bought together and both insisting the other take them, has slowed down the process one discussion, and one argument, and one excel-spreadsheet, by one. Now they are mere days from graduation and their room is a mess.

There are clothes and papers and books everywhere. Boxes are piled high in the corners and only one mattress has found it's way back into it's frame after being taken out and aired in preparation for their new owners. The other is left in the middle of the floor despite constantly being in the way when Ransom and Holster rush about to finish their packing.

Ransom looks up at Holster who stands by the desk beneath the window. His attire is evidence of a laundry day missed. The length of his legs is uninterrupted from the heel of his sandals to the hem of the stupid short shorts he bought and wore to Spring C after a dare from Bitty. Ransom thought he had managed to throw away the sleeveless hoodie with the rip in the side, but there it is, almost falling off Holster’s broad shoulders, barely holding on in the seams.

Holster is busy choosing the next song on his phone that is wired to their portable speakers. Ransom wants Holster to take them when they move, but they had finally agreed to leave those discussion to when they both had finished packing their own things.

Holster selects a song by a female singer, her soft voice accompanied by careful strums of a guitar, singing something about breakups and longing and do-anything-for-you’s; the usual stuff. Ransom watches as Holster puts the phone down and stays standing by the desk looking out of the window. It’s not hard to figure out what Holster's thoughts are at the moment. Ransom’s aren’t very different.

Graduating and leaving their attic in the Haus is truly the end of an era, and even though they will move into the same city in less than four weeks, it won’t be the same as sharing a room and a life for two years.

Despite his strong form Holster looks soft and vulnerable in the yellowing afternoon light. Ransom gets up and walks to stand behind him. He rests his forehead on the back of Holster’s shoulder and when Holster turns around and invites him into his arms, Ransom does not shy away from pressing his face into the crook of Holster’s collarbone.

The hugs have become more frequent and longer in duration as graduation day has crept nearer. They stand silent as the song goes into the chorus; Holster as steady as a pillar, and Ransom breathing into his neck and pressing his hands into Holster’s back.

In moments like these Ransom is glad for the two inch advantage Holster has on him. At six-foot-two he is used to being among the tallest in the room, but Holster has always been a towering, solid presence. It’s a feeling that gives Ransom a lot of comfort these days.

Suddenly the impending separation becomes too much to handle and Ransom is struck by the need to keep his friend close and to savour his presence while he can. He rubs his face against Holster’s shoulder and marvels at the smooth but firm muscle. He runs his finger along the groove between Holster’s deltoid and bicep.

The skin is warm and a faint smell of sweat and Holster’s deodorant wafts up from his armpit. Ransom is again reminded that in a few days, he won’t have that familiar smell as a constant in his life anymore.

Ransom gets more resolute, not knowing what sudden urge it is that guides him. All he knows is that he needs to get closer and feel as much of Holster as he can, as if he can bottle up a piece of him and keep it with him when they part. He continues to press his face against Holster’s shoulder and neck, all the while kneading the muscles in his arms and back.

Holster stands still, breathing deeply, his hands in a steady grip on Ransom’s sides. All the while Ransom finds new spots to push his face against and breathe in what scent he finds there. They are now pressed tightly together from chests to hips and thighs.

Although they have always been generous with physical affection, this is more intense than the kind of touch they have previously shared. Ransom doesn’t want to stop. He can't get enough.

A sudden rush of arousal is what snaps Ransom out of the dreamlike state he has entered into. He inhales sharply through his nose and raises his head to look at Holster, who looks back with a confused, near fearful expression. As an answering salute, Holster’s dick is also twitching in the thin fabric of his shorts.

Ransom takes a step back, ready to laugh off what’s happened as a joke between best friends, but when Holster leans forward as if to follow him, Ransom feels the rightness of what is happening.

With this new found conviction, he takes a hold of Holster’s hands, large and warm in his own, and starts walking backwards. Holster stumbles after him, like caught in a gravitational field, until Ransom reaches the mattress on the floor.

Ransom releases Holster's hands and lies down on the mattress, leaning back on his elbows. From this angle Holster looks even more giant, like a mountain looming above Ransom.

“Come down here,” Ransom says.

Holster gets a complicated look on his face but is quick to obey and tumbles down like an avalanche beside Ransom. Ransom pushes him up and guides him to straddle his thighs. He pulls at Holster’s hoodie.

“Off,” he says, and Holster shucks it without hesitation, not even caring about the ripping sound as more seams finally lose the battle against Holster's straining muscles.

Ransom takes his time to run his eyes and fingers across Holster’s abs, while Holster kneels above him with his arms hanging slack by his sides. The muscles flutter under Ransom’s touch and Holster’s breath hitches, his chest rising and falling as he starts to breathe harder.

After letting his fingers trace the expanse of Holster's pecks and stroke the hard line of his collarbone, Ransom curls his hand behind Holster's neck and pulls him down. Holster settles on his elbows on either side of Ransom’s shoulders.

Ransom caresses Holster’s face, fingertips scratching on the stubble on Holster’s jaw, as they gaze into each other’s eyes. Ransom is shocked by the raw emotion on Holster’s face. His eyes are trembling and his lower lip is pulled in between his teeth. Holster looks absolutely wrecked.

Ransom takes a deep breath. He takes another. He licks his lips and gathers courage to utter his next words.

“Kiss me-”

The ‘please’ is cut off by the fierceness of Holster’s mouth descending onto his. At once it is as if all air has vanished from the room and is only available in each other’s breaths. The kiss is at first a hard crush of lips, teeth pressing and noses mashing, but soon turns into softer caresses and careful sampling of the taste found in the other’s mouth.

When Ransom runs his fingers through Holster’s hair, it’s what finally pushed them to deepen the kiss with renewed frantic energy. Their tongues seek each other out and stroke and lick and move together. For a while the only point of focus is their mouths locked together, giving and receiving kisses in turn.

They break apart and Ransom licks and nibbles his way down Holster’s neck and chest. He runs his hands up and down along Holster’s sides and tight obliques. He falters when his fingers reach the waistband of Holster’s shorts, and moves them instead to knead the muscles in Holster’s lower back.

His mouth finds one of Holster’s pink nipples, pert under his tongue. Holster hangs his head down to the mattress and his breath sounds hoarse above Ransom. With every broad stroke of Ransom’s tongue, or little bite with his teeth, Holster responds beautifully with hitches in his breath and shudders in his abs.

They’re both hard in their shorts, tenting in the thin fabric. Ransom knows in the back of his exhilarated mind that they will need to do something about that, and later find a way to justify what they have done to each other. It’s a total breach of their previously established friendship boundaries. Ransom laughs at the thought in his mind, doing his best to keep the hysteria at bay. As if what they’ve done so far isn’t way off the fence already.

He laps a path with his tongue back up Holster’s body to come face to face with him again. Ransom cups Holster’s face with his hand and kisses him teasingly slow.

Holster’s cheeks are red from arousal. His eyes are unfocused and he is breathing hard. Ransom is amazed at this new side he gets to experience in Holster, and at the realisation that he is the one that has brought him to this state. Still, as willing and eager Holster has been so far, Ransom senses there is still something Holster is holding back. He wonders briefly what it takes to pull apart Holster completely. The thought is arousing, but also a bit frightening.

Ransom wiggles a leg out from between Holster’s knees, and kicks his shoes off. Holster has already lost a sandal, and Ransom uses his toes to take off the other one as well. He then runs his foot along Holster’s thick calf, the coarse hair scraping on his sole. He squeezes Holster’s large thigh between his own, feeling the quiver of Holster’s quads against his own.

Holster’s arms are shaking too, from the effort of staying up on all fours for so long. Ransom taps Holster on the arm to get him to drop down on top of him, but instead Holster shakes his head; the first sign of protest.

“I’m too heavy,” Holster says in a small voice.

“No, you’re...”  

Ransom has never known Holster to be self conscious of his size. While he often bends down when talking to someone, he always walks with a straight back, and he’s never held back on the ice or in impromptu wrestling matches. But then again it’s not unlikely he has an entirely different rulebook for how to treat his partners in bed.

It’s yet another side of Holster’s that Ransom gets to experience, and it’s not one he likes or wants to see again. Ransom feels a surge of tenderness for his gentle friend, and places a soft kiss on Holster’s lips.

“No, you’re not,” he says, and pushes at Holster’s elbows until he lowers down on top of him.

They both let out groans of pleasure as their bodies meet and settle against each other. Their erections caught between them throb in their tight constrainment as Ransom and Holster make small rocking movements, nothing too hard to knock them off balance. Low grunts sound in the room as their dicks finally get some long wanted attention.

Ransom is now wholly covered by Holster above him, his head bracketed by Holster’s arms, their legs intertwined and his torso pressed down by the weight of Holster’s body.

Ransom finds Holster mouth in a deep kiss. As Holster licks his way into Ransom’s mouth he captures Holster’s tongue by sucking it in a long sultry drag. He needs to repeat it once more, following it with a frustrated whine before Holster gets the idea.

Holster now trusts his tongue as deep as he can into Ransom’s mouth, who with a delighted sound starts sucking it in earnest. This invasion of his mouth completes the feeling of being totally enveloped by Holster.

Ransom’s ears are filled with Holster’s helpless moans, his cheek brushed by Holster’s strong exhales through his nose, and his hands knead the flesh on Holster’s back, all the while his dick aches for release, still trapped between their bodies.

Ransom grabs Holster’s hips and starts undulating his groin against him. There is too little room for movement and Ransom can’t draw out the tension any longer. He releases Holster’s tongue with a final long pull, then uses brute force, bucking his hips and pushing with his arms until Holster moves over to make room between them.

Without a pause Ransom thrusts his hand between them and releases his dick from his shorts. He does the same for Holster and is momentarily stunned by the sheer size of it. Unlike in it's flaccid state, Holster’s erect dick has grown considerably and now hangs heavy from Holster’s groin. It’s pink head is glistening with precum, more leaking out as Ransom watches.

He spreads some on his own dick, then gathers them both in his hand, making a few careful strokes. Holster nearly sobs beside him, jerking at the sensation, but for Ransom the friction isn’t slick enough. He brings his hand to his face and licks a broad wet stroke onto his palm. Before he can return it, Holster captures his fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around his fingertips. When Holster lets go, Ransom meets his shy expression with a wonderstruck look of his own.

As he now resumes his hold on their dicks the slickness is delicious. It isn’t long before he stops moving his hand and starts chasing the sweet sensation by erratic thrusts of his hips instead.

Holster above him is still, but Ransom can tell it takes great effort for him not to let go. Ransom uses his free hand to push Holster’s head down to his shoulder. Holster presses his lips to his neck immediately, travelling upward with licks and nips. As he reaches Ransom’s pulse point and attaches his mouth there it’s mere seconds before Ransom finally climaxes, coming all over their stomachs.

The world around Ransom whites out. He sucks in air in big gulps, the greyness dissipating and the static noise in his ears receding by every breath. When he comes back to his surroundings he notices that Holster is still rock hard but motionless above him, save for long heaving breaths that sound painful in Ransom’s ears.

Ransom returns his hand to Holster’s dick, pumping it in long and fast strokes. Holster whines into his shoulder and Ransom starts to whisper encouragements into Holster’s ear.

“C’mon, c’mon, yes. That’s it. Yes. C’mon, yes, yes-”

“Yes… yes...” Holster mimics him, first in a low whine, but soon his voice becomes louder and more guttural, words slurring into loud grunts as he nears his orgasm.

Holster bucks furiously into the slick circle of Ransom’s fingers, hastening tempo until he finally stiffens with a long sobbing groan, his come spurting violently over Ransom’s hand.

They lay still for Ransom doesn’t know how long, panting heavily to catch their breath and come down from their high.

Ransom releases Holster’s dick and gropes around to find something to wipe off the come. His hand finds a piece of cloth. Holster's hoodie, he realises. Ransom puts that aside and grabs a pillowcase instead. He cleans them both off as well as possible without looking, tucks them both in, then tosses the pillowcase away and stares up at the ceiling.

The music has turned into something instrumental with a lot of strings, and the light from the window has turned a darker shade of orange. His other hand is still caught in Holster’s hair, and he curls his fingers absentmindedly through the short strands.

Suddenly Ransom realises that Holster is trembling and that his breath is coming out shaking. He is alarmed when a small sniff escapes from Holster and realises why.

“Are you crying?” he whispers and as if this was the permission Holster was waiting for he starts bawling in earnest into Ransom’s shoulder, big gulping sobs that quake through his whole body.

Ransom is bewildered, but makes soothing sounds and rubs Holster’s back with circular motions. Holster starts to whisper something incomprehensible through the tears. When Ransom makes it out it stuns him to the core.

“I love you, I love you, I love you. So. Much. I love you so, so much. I love. I love you...”

It’s like a dam has opened and all of Holster’s suppressed emotions come pouring out in a great flood. Ransom is shocked, but wraps his arms tight around Holster and continues to try and calm him down.

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs, while Holster’s cries turn back to wordless sounds, and eventually peter out into small sniffs and whines.

They lay there holding each other tight and rocking from side to side until they eventually fall asleep.

When Ransom wakes up the room is dark and silent. The only light comes from the street lamp outside, and the phone must have died at some point when it ran out of batteries. Holster is still beside him on the mattress in the middle of the floor. He has rolled over onto his back and has released Ransom’s arm from beneath him.

Ransom stares at his profile, now serene, but the skin around his eyes is still red from crying. He turns to his side and rests his head on Holster’s shoulder. He traces a pattern around Holster’s adam’s apple with his finger, the stubble tickling his fingertip.

Ransom recounts in his mind what has happened in the last few hours. The memories of their physical activities makes Ransom feel hot inside, but it’s Holster’s explosive confession that is at the forefront of his mind.

How long has Holster been keeping his feelings secret? When was he planning on telling Ransom? Never? Ransom shudders at the idea. But perhaps Holster had believed that he would get over Ransom, with time and distance. What a wrench in those plans Ransom must have thrown when he decided to spend next year in Boston.

Ransom still can’t explain his own awakened urge to be close to his friend. This sudden attachment can’t have been born today. How long has Ransom subconsciously developed feelings for Holster? Since moving to a different city after graduation became too difficult? Since he would have given up being captain so that Holster could? Since they moved into the attic together?

Fear runs through Ransom that it might have been building even longer than that, and he has to restrain himself from shaking Holster awake and demand answers to his questions.

He and Holster have shared a great number of pillow confessions while lying sleepless in their bunks, but this amazing thing that has come out between them must have been too huge for Ransom to comprehend, and for Holster to risk their friendship.

Ransom looks around the room at their scattered belongings and numerous boxes. How much easier it would be if they didn’t end up dividing up their stuff after all. He closes his eyes and wills his mind to clear. Tomorrow he and Holster will need to have some long and serious conversations about their future.

With his new knowledge, Ransom sees an entire world of opportunities open up to him. His last thought before he falls asleep is, that whatever options may present themselves to him, he will always want to choose the one that keeps him and Holster together.


End file.
